Fear of Creepy-Crawlies
by KeroroGunsoHetalia
Summary: One-shot: It's just another meeting, until little cockroach appears. this is my first fanfic i'm so proud No pairing (I hate all pairings except ChibitaliaxHRE) ok srry just realized that there is a similar story with the same name (i fix)


It was just a normal meeting. England was shouting at France, who was riding on a frightened Italy. Austria was arguing with Romano, Spain staring at a painting of tomatoes. China hid his hands in his long sleeves, trying to move away from Russia and his sisters. America was standing in the front, in mirth, angering Hungary. Greece was surprisingly awake, quarreling with Turkey, who was claiming that Japan was his friend more than anybody else. Canada sat in the corner; forgotten.

"EVERYBODY, QUIET DOWN!" The room instantly became quiet. Germany glared at the nations. "Do I need to state the rules again?" Silence. "Good, now we shall discuss our topic in this meeting. Switzerland, you may speak." Germany pointed to the Germanic country as he nodded in recognition.

"You might have noticed an abundance of cockroaches in the area, right?" Silent nods. "Well, Liechtenstein and I have been researching and we discovered some sort of 'Cockroach Epidemic'." Switzerland monitored the room, alert for any unknown movement. "These jerks can be hiding anywhere," he continued, "and we suggest having bug spray on you at all times." He finished suit, watching in slight amusement as several countries scanned their surrounding for any type of insect.

Italy whimpered in his seat beside Germany, who growled. "Germany, are the bugs poisonous?"

"I wouldn't think so. You realize that cockroaches don't have teeth right?"

"~Ve…"

England smirked. "I'm not scared of bloody cockroaches. It's nothing like the Black Plague."

"_L'Angleterre_, did you perhaps use Black Magic to cause this. You look very suspicious."

"Frog! I did nothing; I'm just saying I'm not scared of cockroaches!"

"Dude, you know you are: you used to freak out about it all the time."

"AT THAT TIME, BUGS MEANT DISEASE!"

"Whatever."

"It's more like your so-called 'scones' mean disease." France interjected smoothly.

"Oh! Shut up!" England bounded out of his chair, only to be stopped by Germany.

"Please sit down before I gas all of you."

* * *

After America heroically handed everybody a bottle of bug spray, they began to discuss other problems such as Global Warming. This led to more personal conversations and quarrels. Japan gave himself a sigh, looking wearily around. He dreaded- no- he hated bugs. The little 'creepy-crawlies' always liked to ruin his attempts of being hospitable with their six legs and shiny wings. The more Japan thought about it, the more he had the feeling that there was a cockroach crawling on his legs and back. He brushed it off, trying to stay focused. Did he just see something move? _It must have been England-san or Italy-kun._ He thought, taking a glance over his shoulder.

Italy hid behind Germany as he argued with Spain. Romano chewed on a tomato grumpily, glaring at Hungary from across the room. China huffed, checking to see if there was anybody in the room who wasn't fighting. To his luck he saw his sibling sitting at the table.

"Japan, _Ni Hao, _~aru" The old nation almost skipped over, but froze when Japan screamed.

The whole room silenced, glancing at the round table. Japan was scrunched up in his chair, his slender arms wrapped around his trembling legs.

"Aiyah…" China was the first investigate, spying the floor to see a miniature cockroach lying on Japan's katana, which he had abandoned when he discovered the roach the handle.

America was first to burst with laughter. Normally, he would frightened by somebody like Japan screaming, but it was only for a cockroach the size of a quarter. "Dude, Japan, you okay?" He winced as Britain hit him on head.

"I-is it g-g-g-gone?"

"Yes, aru. Get up, you're embarrassing me."

The room came back to its chatter, mainly on the surprise of quiet, respectful Japan being scared of a cockroach. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose; he had to deal with this whenever Italy wanted to go to Bug Section at the zoo. Belarus stepped up to the shaking Japan and the blushing China, looking at the roach chilling on the handle of the katana. In the back of her mind, she could hear her brother's voice squealing out "Get it away!" and that angered her. Without warning, she pulled a knife out of her shoe and stabbed the bug.

Japan was just about to reach for his katana (he didn't know the bug was sitting on handle), just missing Belarus's unannounced strike.

"THERE BIG BROTHER, I SOLVED THE PROBLEM!" Belarus screeched, latching onto Russia.

"Aiyah…"

* * *

**3 months later…**

Belarus was given a ribbon for reducing the cockroach population to normal all by herself. Anyone ask her motive: Russia's engagement.


End file.
